


Hidden agenda

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Wapwani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Why is Snow so keen on getting Emma and Regina to go barhopping with her?Inspired by Wapwani's "At least the drinks are cheap".





	Hidden agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wapwani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At least the drinks are cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166702) by [Wapwani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/pseuds/Wapwani). 



> This is a thing I wrote as a comment to Wapwani's "At least the drinks are cheap" in April 2018. I recommend reading that first.
> 
> I edited the original drabble a bit but essentially it's the comment I made.

Snow is sullen after another night with Emma and Regina. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Nearly every bar within reasonable distance has already banned me. If I could just get them to kiss!”

Charming looks at her knowingly. “But at least you get to have fun and brawl. Don’t say that’s not part of the reason you do this.” Snow tries to argue but he silences her with a kiss. “Until they're ready the whole town pretends to be oblivious of their love for each other. Stop meddling.”

“Me, meddling, never,” Snow gasps and winks.


End file.
